You woke me up
by unfictional
Summary: Kurt and Blaine fell asleep on the couch, but Kurt woke up by something.. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's note: This is the first Glee fic I've ever written, and I have never read more than two short ones either. Oh, and I've never written smut before.**

* * *

><p>I don't remember which movie we watched, nor did I remember when we dozed off, but somehow, I had managed to fall asleep with Blaine under me with my head on his chest, my hand next to his hair barely touching it, and his right arm was resting on my back. I remember him stroking my lower back before we both felt the awake world too exhausting and floated away laying on his very comfortable couch.<p>

I slowly woke up from a dream I can't remember by something very hard that was bulging in to my stomach. It took me longer than expected to understand what it was but when my brain realized it, I smiled. A wide, mischievous smile was showing on my face. I opened my eyes and carefully looked up to see if Blaine was awake and ready or if he still was sleeping and had a, what it seemed, very naughty dream. Not surprised at all, Blaine's eyes were still closed and he looked as adorable as ever. I licked my lips and lay my head down against his chest again and decided to mess with him a bit.

I slowly moved my body to find a more comfortable position and intentionally rubbed myself against his groin to see how he reacted, but not too much since I didn't want to wake him up. Not yet. Blaine started moaning quietly, almost not audible. But that sound never misses my ears and went straightly to my own groin.

I now sat up, straddled Blaine's thighs and very happy with the fact that he was still asleep. If he wasn't pretending to say. But I knew Blaine, so I could say if he was asleep or not. And this time, he was. And he was still dreaming, because he was dreamy moving under me. His head was turning at the sides and his lips was slightly parted. He looked really hot and I was not surprisingly already fully hard.

I took my finger and led it slowly on his shirt from his bellybutton down on to his length. Oh god, it was hard. He still had his jeans on and I felt his pain, because I had my still on too. I didn't do anything about it since it turned me on to be as frustrated as him. My finger just let go of his groin when an almost sob came from his mouth, still sleeping. Wow, that must be a good dream, I thought.

Blaine's hand led his way to his groin and he unconsciously squeezed it. I lifted away his hand carefully and put it under my knee, same thing with the other hand. Then I looked to see if he was still asleep, and let out a relieving sigh when he was. I wanted to let him suffer a bit more before I decided to wake him up.

The tightness in my jeans started to frustrate me, a lot, and I didn't have much time now before I had to open them up. After I'd considered my few possibilities, I took my hand and pressed it hard around Blaine's groin and he let out a loud moan as he woke up and stared at my flushing face. I continued to press my hand a bit more until I let go and leaned forward to cup Blaine's face with my hands and kissed him hard. The kiss was exploding, our tongues was discovering each others mouths like they've never met before and then I bit his lower lip because I knew he loved it. His hand was still under my knees and they were going to stay there until I let go of them.

I now rested my forehead against his and stared in to his eyes. "Fuck, you are hot when you're sleeping" I told him and he let out a moan again. "And you have to stop moaning before I come without doing anything!" Blaine's eyes widened and his lips parted even more.

I took off my shirt, not caring about how unattractive it looked and then I had to release Blaine's arms before helping him out from his own too. When we both were shirtless he rested his hands at my sides and rubbed his thumbs against me. "Kurt, I was having the sexiest dream ever about you, but I'm fucking glad you woke me up" Blaine said with a sleepy voice and led his hands to the zip on my pants. He pulled it down and continued pulling down my pants so I had them around my thighs. It was a relief when my fully hard length was free from my jeans but it wasn't enough. But before I did anything about it, I mimicked his motions and did the same to him.

I lay down again with my head next to his and bit his earlobe. He responded by rubbing his groin against my own and use his hands to press down my lower back. I took my hands and helped myself out of my jeans and underwear and now I lay fully naked on him. "Take off your pants" I told him when I opened the drawer in the coffee table for a condom. We had learned to spread them out a bit everywhere because you would never know when, and where, things could happen.

I sat up like I had done before he woke up, but now he was fully awake and we were both naked. I opened the package and slowly rolled on the condom on my length. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw how hard I was, and the tip of his own was now leaking precum. I moved my body from him and helped him put his legs on to my shoulders. "You're so beautiful" Blaine told me when he was positioned. I leaned down and kissed him softly.

I opened the drawer again and took out the lube and dripped it on my fingers and then I stroked it on myself to spread out it. "Are you ready, Blaine?" He let out a moan and it was enough for me to put my length to his hole and start pressing inside. Blaine closed his eyes and he stretched his neck so his chin was pointing upwards. I pushed myself longer in to Blaine and it felt so good. By Blaine's desperate moans I knew he liked it too. When my whole length was inside Blaine he begged me to move. "Please, Kurt" he managed to say and I started moving. This position was my favorite since I could make love with the most beautiful person on earth and look at him while doing it. I kept moving but I knew I wouldn't last long. Not this time.

"Blaine". I kept thrusting. "Blaine, please look at me." He opened his eyes again and looked straightly in my eyes. His flushed cheeks and the sweat on his forehead suited him so badly. I could watch him like this forever. "Blaine, I love you, so much." I leaned forward, still looking him in the eyes, and as soon as our lips touched I thrust one last time, hard, and we came together. Oh god, I had never come so hard in my life. We were still looking in each others eyes and when I felt it was over, I kissed him again. This time it was tender and filled with love. When we broke apart I looked one last time in his eyes before I pulled out of him and helped his legs off my shoulders. I took off the condom and threw it on the floor and then I adjusted myself on his chest again, not a care in the world to clean the mess we had done.

"I love you so much" Blaine said before we both dozed off by exhaustion, and held me like he never would let go of me.

And I knew he wouldn't.


End file.
